


Not As Imagined

by TsukishimaTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaTadashi/pseuds/TsukishimaTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first moment he began to understand the way the world worked and onward until he actually presented, Tsukishima Kei knew he had to be an alpha. It’d be the only thing to fit his cool, imposing image, to be part of the role defined by being in control, domineering.</p><p>Now actually experiencing what it’s like to be an alpha, he realizes there’s nothing he hates more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Imagined

From the first moment he began to understand the way the world worked and onward until he actually presented, Tsukishima Kei knew he had to be an alpha. It’d be the only thing to fit his cool, imposing image, to be part of the role defined by being in control, domineering.

Now actually experiencing what it’s like to be an alpha, he realizes there’s nothing he hates more.

What use is there in being able to control others when he can barely contain himself? When every time he sees another alpha talk to Yamaguchi, he feels a surge of very uncool possessive rage? When he has to hold his breath to keep from growling when he sees Tanaka – who is the farthest thing from competition when it comes to Yamaguchi – do such a simple, congratulatory gesture of patting his friend on the back? Instinct threatens to destroy the cold demeanor he wants to hold on the daily, and denying the desire to descend into animalistic urges and scent his only friend until his smell will never come off, to dominate and mate Yamaguchi, leaves him constantly on edge.

Yes, Tsukishima realizes, there is nothing he could possibly /despise/ more than the pent up state of living he knows now.

Except, perhaps, the sight of another alpha trying to dominate /his/ Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was a far cry from the boy he’d once met so long ago, but no ghost. He'd still doubt himself, and find himself second guessing his ability or downplaying his successes. That did not mean, however, that the omega was some timid and dainty flower that would give way at the first sign of another’s will. Maybe he’d be afraid, should an alpha make a forward advance, feel anxiety bloom in his insides, but he was not one to let that put someone else in a position of power over him. Pride and determination together would not let him fall to the scent of an alpha trying to assert himself, or the confident tone in their voice as they came onto him.

No, Yamaguchi was not someone Tsukishima would have to worry about. He could take care of himself. Yet the primal part of him screamed in fury upon seeing his ome- his /friend/ backed against a wall as he stares up at an alpha, lips pressed thin and eyes ever so slightly wider than normal, tension written on his brow.

Tsukishima’s body would demand that he march over, demand that he defend his claim from a rival alpha, push him to mark Yamaguchi right then and there. Primitive reflexes fought to loose a growl through his tight throat, growing stronger with every moment he had his eyes on the scene before him. Watching that alpha lean in close to Yamaguchi, smirk on his disgusting face, he could barely contain himself.

It felt vile, the worn out mechanisms trying to manipulate him of their own accord. Worthless, outdated biological messes in his internal workings trying to make demands of him, trying to make him act like a fool. Fire seemed to heat his body from the inside out constantly now, begging for release of all the accumulated urges. Nature, being an alpha, biology, all of these things seemed to want to destroy him.

A flicker of the other alpha’s eyes makes him realize how heavy he’s breathing, makes him notice his lips drawn up in a snarl, and he curses silently at his own inability to keep these feelings chained.

His failure at least serves to give Yamaguchi a chance to take advantage of a the alpha’s momentary distraction, shoving him hard before striding Tsukishima’s way.

His eyes linger on the other alpha for a second longer than they need to, narrowed with hate, as Yamaguchi goes on ahead, before he catches himself and, for the first time in a long while, follows him. When they stop, his longtime friend turns to him, mouth open but lacking for words, his cat like eyes wide and searching. Tsukishima doesn’t make words for him, his mind seemingly on strike as he looks for an excuse. His reaction hadn’t been that of a platonic friend looking to protect someone who just happened to be of a complementary role, but of a jealous alpha. Yamaguchi often doubted things he knew as fact, though, having a nature of second guessing anything to pass through his head.

Briefly, the omega looks sideways, hand rising up to touch his arm. Then he raises his head again, eyes more direct, and his soft lips open again-

And Tsukishima breaks.

He doesn’t even register himself pushing the other against the wall. After that, it’d be easy to blame the sinful actions of pressing his glands flush against his best friend’s body as the dams of lust bursting, but the action is already shameful and desperate enough without lies. His self control had broken, but that just meant he let himself choose this, not that choice had been taken from him. He made the decision to press his lips against Yamaguchi’s, forceful and screaming of want.

When he breaks away, both gasping for air, it reaches him what he’s done. Turning away, all he can say for himself…

“Pathetic.”

A soft hand finds itself on his shoulder, though, with fingers of similar make turning his cheek, his head to face their owner. His eyes look more gentle than he deserves, his cheeks still dusted with blush, and his mouth pulled into an almost wicked grin. And he says, “Shut up, Tsukki.”

Just before kissing him just as hungrily.

———————————

Yes, Tsukishima hates a lot of things about being an alpha.  
He hates the knowing smiles on Sugawara and Ennoshita’s faces when he shows up at practice covered in Yamaguchi’s scent, and Yamaguchi covered in his. And that he doesn’t miss the look of what almost seems like fatherly pride on Daichi’s face. The way the initial confusion on Hinata’s face lasts only briefly before giving way to an ‘O’ shaped mouth and eyes glowing with recognition. How even Kageyama, with all the observational skills of a rock, seems to notice something different. And of course, the thumbs up Tanaka sends him. He hates being able to tell they all saw this coming.

Tsukishima is okay with being predictable in that if someone made a stupid comment, he’d remark snidely. That, if Yamaguchi bragged for him and talked him up, he’d say ‘Shut up, Yamaguchi’. Yes, these are things people know and expect of Tsukishima, and he’s fine with that. Those are parts of himself he has actively chosen and routinely engages in of his own free will, facets of his personality that he has no qualm with.

What he isn’t fine with – what embarrasses him – is that no one at all seems surprised that he caved under the pressure of his baser compulsions. As if it was only inevitable. That is what he hates being so predictable about. Tsukishima very much hates that even Hinata seems to have seen this coming. Predictable. It was predictable, and he was predictable, and he is unsatisfied with that, to say the least. It’s something he blames on being an alpha, and all the unsavory details that come with it.

One thing Tsukishima does not hate about being an alpha, though, is getting to call Yamaguchi his. It’s the one detail that makes being an alpha worth it, even if it means he has to deal with Tanaka and Nishinoya’s best shit-eating grins.

—————

After that, things aren’t as hard. He doesn’t feel as intense a reaction at other alphas being near Yamaguchi, and much of the tension he felt melted away. Only mild irritation passed by when Tanaka would do his congratulatory back slaps, as if it was any other little thing the idiot alpha might do. Other alphas casually talking to Yamaguchi only warranted a watchful eye. Generally, life has gotten a lot better for him, no longer needing to suppress his instincts now that his scent was safely on Yamaguchi.

Of course, life still went out of it's way to make him miserable from time to time, as with when their parents found out and started gushing, but it wasn't the internal hell it had been for so long. Even if it had been, having Yamaguchi by his side would take the edge off, make getting though worth it. 

Yes, for a long time it would be just bearing with his alpha instincts, still never really proud of his status. As it turns out, all that was needed to change that, to make him glad to be an alpha for once in his life... is a positive pregnancy test.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing or posting fanfics, but it is my first time writing for Haikyuu. Hope you all enjoyed this, and will countinue to enjoy my work in the future!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! If you just want to talk tsukkiyama, you can find me on tumblr under the url kirijos.tumblr.com! I just recently started taking requests, too, so feel free check out my shiplist and send me a prompt!


End file.
